Jennifer Kamplan (A Job to Kill For)
Jennifer Kamplan (Sean Young) is the main protagonist and true main villainess of the 2006 Lifetime film A Job to Kill For (alternately titled The Protege; airdate June 27, 2006). She was the recently promoted head of an advertising company. Jennifer hired a new assistant, Stacy Sherman, who possessed a hidden sinister side that manifested itself through the latter's deranged devotion to the former. In the film's climax, Stacy's obsession reached its peak when it led her to break into Jennifer's house and stab her husband Patrick in his stomach with a knife. The protagonist rushed to drive back to her residence, only to see her assistant standing next to an unconscious Patrick while she claimed that she killed him. Shortly after that, Jennifer revealed herself as a villainess by pulling out a gun from her drawer and then shooting Stacy in her right shoulder. She then went on to explain her true game plan: her marriage was falling apart and Patrick wanted to divorce her, so manipulating the psychotic villainess into killing him would be the perfect way to end the marriage without having to give up half of what she has in said divorce. Jennifer also told Stacy about how she not only took note of her devotion to her, but that she used it to get what she wanted, concluding her brief speech by claiming that the latter always needed the former. Afterwards, the evil and greedy woman shot her assistant again—this time in her heart—killing her and cementing her reveal. Jennifer hurriedly disheveled herself and told the police that Stacy killed Patrick and came after her, which is why she had "no choice" but to shoot her dead. In the film's final twist, however, it is revealed that Jennifer's husband survived being stabbed, and the last scene showed Jennifer herself with a worried expression on her face, as her greedy plan was falling apart. Moreover, it is never revealed whether or not the protagonist was arrested offscreen for her crimes. Trivia *Sean Young is best known for portraying Rachael in the 1982 film Blade Runner, and furthermore, she also portrayed Lois Einhorn in the 1994 film Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. *Regarding other villainous characters, she previously portrayed femme fatale Lola Cain in the 1993 film Fatal Instinct. Quotes *"I don't think so." (Jennifer while she is pointing her gun at Stacy, beginning her villainous reveal) *"If you plan it carefully, a good campaign can sell anything to anybody. (Stacy: "Eh... Ah... Wh— What...?") Planning is always the key... for a perfect creative execution, and nobody plans a campaign better than I do; you know that. I wasn't gonna let Patrick divorce me and take half of everything I worked for: my home, my savings, my stock options! No way! (Stacy: "N– No! You loved him!") Once, maybe, but he's wanted out for a while now, and I needed a little time to find a way to get rid of him without losing everything. Time to find someone who was pathetic—someone who needed love, trust, encouragement. Someone who was like you, willing to die for me. (Stacy: "No. No! NO, WE ARE MORE THAN THAT!") Oh, sweetheart. You're a loose end." (Jennifer revealing her true personality to Stacy) *"(Stacy: "No! You need me!") You sure about that? (Stacy: "Yes! You need me...") No. No, Stacy. You've always needed me. (Stacy: "Know I— I love you...") Yeah, I know." (Jennifer and Stacy's final words to each other before the former murders the latter) Gallery Jennifer Kamplan 2.jpg|"I don’t think so." Jennifer preparing to shoot Stacy in her right shoulder Evil Jennifer Kamplan.jpg|"Yeah, I know." Jennifer just before murdering Stacy Category:2000s Category:Begged by Villain for Mercy Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Protagonist Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive